


Stranded

by FreyReh



Series: Rogue Canary Shenanigans [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, rogue canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a prompt from dragonydreams on tumblr: sara, mick, and leonard get stranded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



“So great. We’re stuck here?” asked an irritated Mick who was now pacing on the beach, looking like a caged tiger ready to pounce on anything that moved. 

“Oh it’s not so bad,” said Leonard, sarcasm dripping from his voice, his gaze meeting Sara’s. “At least we’re not freezing to death.”

Mick grunted, stopping in his tracks to stare out into the black. One could hear the waves crashing but it was dark and the lack of a moon had them all at a disadvantage. 

“I think I saw some driftwood,” said Sara, now speaking up, once again noticing the tension between her two friends despite the “ _talk_ ” they’d had. “We can at least get a fire started. Who knows how long we’ll be here.”

Sara did her best to block out the memories of being stranded on another island, long ago, and what she had to do to survive. She picked a direction and started walking. The boys eventually followed her. They found enough wood to pile it up. All Mick had to do was aim his gun, fire, and soon they weren’t in the dark anymore. Sara managed to find some fruits and coconuts so they ate them for dinner.

“They better find us soon because I refuse to live off of rabbit food,” muttered Mick, tossing the peel into the fire. “But I guess its better than that sugar-free crap. Or rats.”

“What’s _really_ bothering you?” asked Sara, making Mick tense then glare. 

“I just _told_ you,” he said, voice turning dark as he avoided her question.

“You’ve been tense all morning. Ever since Rip said he needed the three of us to go on mission together. So spit it out, Mick,” said Sara, hugging her knees by the fire but fixing him with a steely look that left no room for argument. 

“It’s because he’s partnered with the two people who gave a damn about him before he stabbed us both in the back,” said Leonard, jabbing at the fire with a stick, sending up sparks that faded away quickly.

“Oh, _I_ stabbed _you_ in the back? Says the guy who left me behind!” Mick kicked at the sand, scattering it. “And once again, I’m stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no way to leave!”

“So that’s it? You feel trapped?” Mick put his hands on his hips, fingers itching to pull the trigger and set the whole damn island on fire. Sara looked away from him and back into the fire. “When I was young and stupid I went on a boat with my sister’s boyfriend. It sunk and I eventually ended up on an island like this fighting for my life. I’ve been left behind before, too, Mick. I’m not saying its the same… But I get where you’re coming from. A part of me is tense, even now, as I fight the demons that want to come out.”

He made a humming sound at the back of his throat before settling on the sand, a little closer to Sara than Leonard, and stared into the deepest part of the burning fire. They remained silent for a while before Leonard spoke. 

“I really am sorry, Mick.”

“I know,” answered Mick after a pause. “Me, too. I guess. Both of you.”

“Aww… We forgive you,” said Sara, making light of the serious moment and leaning over to hug his arm. 

“Stop it,” muttered Mick, only making her hug tighter. “ _This_ is why we don’t do feelings. Ugh…”

All three looked up as a flash of light caught their attention. 

Waverider. 

All three shared a look then smiled. 

“Dibs on hitting Raymond first for getting us stuck here,” said Leonard. 

“Awe,” pouted Sara. 

**END**


End file.
